First To Win
by Ryvel Latin
Summary: Bulma is the new girl in school, and Vegeta & Yamcha make an interesting bet. R&R plz NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

Ok here's the summary: Vegeta and Yamcha are kind of friends; Bulma is the new girl in school and they make a bet, who can get her attached to one of them first? Goku is best friends with both Yamcha and Vegeta. And him (Goku) and Chichi are on and off annoying b/f and g/f, (hey I think if they were normal high school teens they would be that annoying couple, so sue me)  
  
Vegeta and Yamcha were in the back seats of the car, while Goku was driving and Chichi is on the passenger seat. They were all on their way to Vegeta's house for their usual Friday hangout …   
  
"So Vegeta what'cha think of the new girl at school?" Yamcha said smirking,   
  
"Uhm… fresh meat as always, boring really, it's only a difficulty for a chump like you."  
  
The scar faced teen looked at him with a questioning expression. "Well, if you're such a big man shorty… care to put your money where your mouth is?"  
  
"What are you talking about idiot?" Vegeta responded annoyed  
  
"Just a simple bet Vegeta, I'm thinking I'll have her wrapped around my pinky, before she even knows you exist."  
  
"Well… Number one that's stupid you baka, I'm not going to bet money on some wench like your slimy ass!… and secondly when I win you would you just deny it and say there's no prove."   
  
"Huhm …" Yamcha rubbed his chin thinking (I know that's hard to imagine, but work with me people), "How 'bout this, well do anything we can to like us, then when one of us thinks they've won, we act like we have a big fight, and both of us tell her to walk away with us, and whoever she goes with wins."  
  
"Fine, but it's just a waste of my time."  
  
"Oh by the way Vegeta…" Yamcha said I a serious tone, "… what's her name" Vegeta fell down anime style "BULMA! YOU BIG BAKA!!!"  
  
In know, I know cliffhanger, well kind off … So send in your reviews, who do you think is gonna win, you never know (not even I know, this kinda based on me and my friend, so hey I don't know the future.) BTW this is my first published fic so be gentle blushes 


	2. Monday, Games ON!

Monday, back at school, five minutes before the bell… Everyone was standing around in a circle as usual, just chillin'.   
  
"Hey Vegeta…" Yamcha whispered, "I don't think she's coming."   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the annoying teen. "Of course she's coming you baka, not even I miss the fifth day in a new school!" And like Vegeta said Bulma ran towards the group.  
  
"Hey guys…" She said out of breath.   
  
"Hey Vegeta… I bet I get a hug before you do."   
  
This was getting too annoying and gay for Vegeta (Yamcha whispering in his hear every three minutes or so). Vegeta elbows Yamcha in the ribs. "Stop yapping in my hear!" Everyone in the group turned towards Vegeta yelling.   
  
"What!" They all turned their heads back quickly,  
  
"Damn, what the hell is his problem?" Bulma asked Goku and Chichi.  
  
"Ah, don't worry that's just his way of acting" Goku waved her off.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!  
  
Vegeta got his back-bag off the floor, and started walking up the stairs towards his first period, study hall, his favorite class, he doesn't do anything and it's barely 8:15. He sat down in his seat, in the back of the class, at the corner.  
  
How the fuck did I get into this stupid bet It's just a waste of my time, even if I didn't have to do this, what makes scar face think that I wouldn't have the wench anyways He can do what he wants, I don't even have to worry about it.. Vegeta thought falling asleep, …BUT, it will be pathetic if I lose to likes of that moron.  
  
SHIT, hell no… "I'll kill myself first!" Everyone looked up from their books, and/or conversations back towards him, Vegeta squinted his eyes at everybody (even the teacher), "What?!" They all turned back to their business knowing not to mess with the short spiky haired guy.   
  
%LUNCHTIME%  
  
Vegeta got in the lunch line looking pissed (or rather normal), when the blue haired girl spotted him.  
  
Damn it… thought Bulma I wish I wasn't new, so that I could at least cut somebody… "Hey Vegeta!" Bulma ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Can I cut you puhleaze!" she puppy dog eyed him.  
  
Well at least I get the hug point He 'humpd', but didn't let go of the girl, because he spotted the idiot that annoyed him the most (no, not Goku), "Hey scar-face!" Vegeta smirked.   
  
Of course, Yamcha didn't take this too lightly during the whole lunch period after everyone ate he kept coming up to Bulma and shouting to Vegeta things like "One point for me!" Or "Hey Vegeta." After about the 50th time doing the same damn thing, Vegeta got pissed and grabbed the idiot by the neck, dragged him into the hall, and slammed him into the nearest wall.  
  
"Look, shut the fuck up! If you want to make it so obvious, then why don't you just put up a sing about it?" "You can't let anybody, especially the wench know…" "Got it!" he hissed. Vegeta let go of Yamcha's neck, letting him fall on his knees, "Ok, yeah…" he coughed.   
  
"Now get your ass up!" 


	3. Tuesday, Same Old Thing

Tuesday, lunch, same old thing.  
  
"Goku, yes you did, you liar, you can't even wait one day after we break up to kiss another girl…." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the same old scene, Kami, you'd think that they would make up their mind about going out or not Vegeta thought, he had always believed, that relationships, marriage and all that crap was pointless, and they just proved his point.  
  
"Ok, maybe I did, but you said that this time we were gonna be over forever" Vegeta got up from their usual picking table outside where they hanged out everyday, and stomped into the hall trying to get away from all the annoyance. And Yamcha took this as the perfect opportunity to get up in the game, "C'mon Goku, let's you, me, and Bulma go to hang out somewhere, so you can get away from this"  
  
Bulma looked up from the table "Uh… Yeah, c'mon let's go" Yamcha smirked to himself ching ching. They walked up to their second hangout place around the school; behind the school.  
  
When Vegeta got back he saw Chichi blubbering about something, while, Marron, Juu, Jay, and Krillin tried to comfort her. Vegeta gritted his teeth Dammit, where's the wench, Kakarot, and scar face Piccolo who was standing against a tree looked like he was feeling the same way as Vegeta (Note: Piccolo is not green, he's a normal teen like everyone else)  
  
He looked towards Vegeta, "They went to the back of the school." Oh great, not only is that idiot getting ahead of me. But I'm left back here with people who seem they're in a freaking talk show  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"So Bulma, how do you like everybody so far?" Yamcha asked. "Oh, I like it here with you guys a lot." Goku looked up from what looked like daydreaming, "Yeah Bulma how do you like Vegeta" The goofy guy asked. He had noticed yesterday, when Vegeta hugged Bulma at the lunch line, and how Yamcha acted during the rest of the period.   
  
She blushed "Oh, I-I-I…I think he's kinda cute" Bulma whispered the last part.  
  
Back to Vegeta….  
  
They could be anywhere he thought walking around the freaking woods in the back of the freaking school.   
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
  
"FUCK!" 


	4. Too Much Music!

After School  
  
"My neck, my back, my…" Yamcha sang while driving his car towards Vegeta's house, with Vegeta in the passenger seat staring at him weirded out, and Goku and Krillin in the back seats. "SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled, "Kami, you are either really gay or really horny." "Well I…" Yamcha started before being cut off, "No! I don't need to know, thank you very much" Vegeta said shoving his palm in Yamcha's face.  
  
"And I'm gay?…" Yamcha lifted an eyebrow, "Fine, I'll change the song." Lil' John and The East Side Boyz started.   
  
"To the window, to the wall…" Krillin and Goku sang while doing the arm movement (you know, pointing), Yamcha just sang, while Vegeta repeatedly bashed his head against the window trying to ignore the horrible sound.  
  
At Vegeta's house….  
  
Yamcha was somewhere around the house, no doubt trying to put the moves on Vegeta's hot neighbor Asia, Krillin was sitting on the floor watching Dave Chappelle's show (I Love THAT N&%#, opps sorry!, Hey I can say it I'm Mexican… but back to the story.)   
  
Vegeta and Goku where sitting on the bed talking… "Ve-GE-TAAAAAAAAA!" Goku sang, "What Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked annoyed (that happens a lot to Vegeta.)  
  
"I know someone that likes YOUUUUUUUU!" He sang again.   
  
"Yeah, so?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
  
"Fine! If you're not interested…" Just at that moment the R.Kelly video started, and Krillin had to turn the volume up…"Yeah, It's the R… Forty ounces of Malt Liquor makes me wanna tell you something…"  
  
"Well Kakarot tell me already…" Vegeta said trying to ignore the stupidity taking place in his room (Krillin is singing to the song) I hang around fairies, I swear he thought.   
  
"Well today when me, Bulma, and Yamcha went to the woods she told me she thought you were hot or something like that…"  
  
"….Players wanna play, lovers wanna love, I don't even want none of the above I want to…" Krillin sang along.  
  
"DUDE, SHUT UP!" surprisingly both Vegeta, AND Goku said at the same time. 


	5. Bumps On The Road

Wednesday, Bumps On the Road  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his 1st period class (Study Hall), with his arms crossed on top of the desk, and his head laying on them (he's taking a nap, if some Einsteins out there haven't figured it out."   
  
Jay came up to Vegeta and tapped him on the shoulder, "Psst, Vegeta…" he said trying to wake him up.   
  
"WHAT!" And once AGAIN everyone turned around to stare at our beloved Veggie.   
  
"Mind your own business!.." Vegeta slumped in his chair, "Humph, Bakas!" Then turned his attention to the black haired guy standing next to him.   
  
"Well, what?" he said annoyed (I really need a new word that means annoyed for this fanfic… starts looking around in the dictionary)  
  
"So, Vegeta…" Jay paused; meanwhile Vegeta was giving him an-hurry-up-and-talk-or-I'll-Kill-you look…  
  
"Do you l-like Bulma?" He said really fast nervously, Vegeta lifted and eyebrow Great, my nap gets interrupted because of this… Because the baka likes the new wench, Ha! And I ALWAYS thought he was gay  
  
"No." Vegeta said bored, "Oh, ok… Just asking." Jay backed away and went back to his seat. Finally sleep…  
  
5 minutes between 1st and 2nd periods…  
  
"Baka!" Vegeta called Yamcha while walking away from their group of friends who stood outside their classes talking.   
  
"Well, what?… ready to give up yet?" He grinned.  
  
"Of course not scar-face, but we have a problem; turns out we aren't the only ones who noticed the new onna."  
  
"Yeah, so who is it?" Yamcha rolled his eyes, like if that was a big deal if anybody got in the way of their game they always scare them off.   
  
"It's queer-mo." Vegeta pointed towards Jay. Yamcha shrugged.  
  
"Well I'd say that the problem here is not Jay, but your girlfriend Marron". Vegeta wanted to throw up at the sound of the bitch's name…  
  
….Ok here's the story on that, in the beginning of the year Vegeta went out with her, then broke up with her because she was way to obsessive over him, but then he got drunk a few weeks ago, and all of a sudden…Bam HERPIES cough I mean he's stuck with her…  
  
"She told Bulma that if she touched you that she'd get it bad." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he heard this.  
  
"So what?…" He gritted his teeth, "What if I am the one to touch the onna… I don't give a shit." Kami I'm feed up with this whore, I would be rid of here right now, if Kakarot hadn't interfered  
  
….. Ok here's the story on that; he on purpose pissed her off to get rid of her easier, but brain-less got in it and "fixed" it because he told her that, Vegeta acted that way when he liked a girl. MORON…  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
Note: I need to clear something up, NO VEGETA DOES NOT HAVE HERPEIES, that's just what me and my friends say when you have something bad suddenly happens to you.  
  
OK 


	6. Monday, Week Two

Monday, Week Two  
  
Vegeta sat wide-eyed, he couldn't believe what he just dreamed. It had seemed so real, then all of sudden the fucking alarm rang interrupting his dream Hmm… It's was a good dream I got to admit… Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by his mom screaming outside his bedroom door to get up.  
  
He shot up out of his bed and went straight to take a shower. As started to undress he started to think about his dream… she had been in his room doing any and everything possible to do with the opposite sex (C'mon ppl I'm not going into details, just use your imagination and of Vegeta and Bulma as they are)  
  
Morning, At the Usual Hangout Place…  
  
Vegeta sat against the tree close to the groups' table (you know the tree where Piccolo was leaning against), he was being even more quiet than usual, he seemed like he was in deep thought. Wonder what's wrong with him? Goku thought (I'm know hard to imagine), as he studied his short friend.  
  
Vegeta thought about many things, one how to get rid of Marron, two how to get rid of Yamcha, three how to get rid of Jay, four about THE DREAM, and most of all how to make it a reality…  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Krillin's Problem  
  
Our bald short favorite comic (I know long introduction), sat in class looking in front of him at Juu, It wasn't fair…. He had a crush on her ever since he first meet her, well kind of… the very first time he say her he was scared out of his mind (well maybe not THAT much). But then as soon as she started hanging out with the same group as him (Goku's group) in Jr High, he couldn't get over her…  
  
And now here he was, now a Junior in High School, but he still couldn't gather enough "guts" to say anything to her. That's it! I'm going to say something, even if it kills him. "Juu.." Krillin tapped the shoulder of the girl in front of him (Juu: 18 duh!). "Yeah what?" Juu turned around in her chair to face Krillin.  
  
Do something! At least say something!! Krillin's mind screamed, "I- can I borrow a pencil." he said nervously. Juu gave him an odd look, but gave him the pencil anyways, even though she had noticed he already had a pencil in his hands.  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Krillin though wanting to smash his head into something, Oh well, at least she didn't notice I already had a pencil….  
  
Goku And Chichi  
  
Goku and Chichi sat in the same table in math class, things had been going ok with them after the whole scene last week (remember Tuesday), they had been getting along trying to stay 'just friends', Damn, this sucks! Goku thought (I know usual Goku wouldn't cuss, but If he was mad enough…)  
  
It had been hell the past few days for him, trying to get used to the fact the he could never be with Chichi again. They had been a couple since they were little kids. He remembered when she gave him his first kiss when they where 10 he ran away from her yelling 'AGHHHh nooooooooo! Girl germs.'  
  
He laughed out loud at the memory, while everybody stared at him like he had lost his mind, and Chichi sat there blushing, embarrassed at the whole scene.  
  
Lunch…  
  
Vegeta and Goku had decided to sit in a table inside, because it was too cold outside, and Vegeta didn't feel like dealing with the rest of the idiots of the group today. They sat there for a good 5 minutes eating like they were in their own eating contest.  
  
Bulma was about to walk out of the cafeteria when she spotted the to spiky haired boys, and decided to sit down with them. It's too cold out there, and I'd rather hang out with them than the rest of the group "Hey guys!" Bulma said sitting down with the guys (next to Vegeta, I might add), Goku looked up from eating for a split-second, smiled at her then went back to eating.  
  
Marron stomped into the cafeteria, she had been looking for Vegeta everywhere. Then she spotted him and Goku eating wildly (like always), and Bulma sitting next to HER Vegeta (yah, she wishes.)  
  
Marron came up behind Vegeta, and hugged him, just as he and Goku finished their huge meals. After sitting at the table in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity Goku decided to break the silence. "Vegeta, are you okay you were acting weirder than usual this morning"  
  
"Nothing! And mind your own business Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped at Goku, but the then a great idea hit him. He smirked inwardly. He moved closer to Goku so that only he could hear what Vegeta was about to tell him. "I had an interesting dream about Bulma"  
  
Goku fell off the chair and screamed, "You had a sex dream about Bulma!" Goku said almost screaming. YES Vegeta thought, he knew the idiot would react like that, this was a great way to get rid of Marron without having to do any work at all. Goku sat up in his chair, Marron looked as if she was about to explode, Bulma looked down and blushed, and Vegeta just sat there with a proud smirk on his face.  
  
Night time…  
  
Yes Vegeta thought before he fell asleep, Marron had acted as if she was about to die when she heard about the dream, and during the rest of the day Vegeta ranted about it every time that she was around. Plus he had come up with a plan to get rid of Jay… 


	7. Wednesday, Week Two

Wednesday  
  
"La-La-La-La-La-LAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku sang, while dancing around in the locker room, "Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah La-la-la-la-la-la…"  
  
"Idiot, Shut UP!" Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar, "Do they world a favor and never sing again!"  
  
"Uh, Vegeta" Goku said looking at the guy in a towel in front of him (DROOL wait… that's kind of gay..) "I don't feel THAT way about you." Krillin, and Yamcha snickered.  
  
"Ugh, disgusting KAKAROT!" Vegeta backed away quickly, and ran almost ran out of there, that's until he realized that he was in a towel. He dressed quickly in a corner as far away from Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha as he could.  
  
Bulma, Chichi, and Juu…  
  
"So Bulma…" Chichi was about to speak when the three girls spotted, Vegeta running away from Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku.   
  
"Vegeta, you don't have to be sad… we can still be friends" The three boys mocked him.  
  
"Vegeta, Will you wear my Varsity jacket." Goku called out running behind him.  
  
"Leave me alone FREAKS!" Vegeta saw the girls ahead of him as he was running, when he got to them, he grabbed Bulma and hid behind her using her as a shield.  
  
"Look, if you fairies touch me I swear I'll shove my foot so far up your ass…" Juu, and Chichi watched amused, while Bulma was looking redder than a tomato from having Vegeta pressed up against her back. Nobody noticed Bulma's expression, but Yamcha and Goku.  
  
"But Veggie…" Goku said in the biggest Big Gay Al voice he could muster, Vegeta jumped up as Goku got closer, and 'accidentally' grabbed Bulma's chest. Bulma turned around quickly to face Vegeta.  
  
"Jackass!" Bulma slapped Vegeta so hard that his face almost got stuck facing to his side. She walked away looking even redder than before. Chichi looked at Vegeta with an 'I hate you look' before running towards her friend, Juu just looked bored, Krillin WOULD be paying attention, but he was to busy staring at Juu, while both Yamcha and Goku were looking at Vegeta with a questioning look.  
  
"Wow, I guess you really are over me…" Goku said, before fake sobbing.  
  
YES, now she hates him and I'm ahead Yamcha though, without realizing that Vegeta had touched Bulma's chest and he hadn't.  
  
Ok, short chappie, AGAIN! But I'll make it up this weekend with a Big Chapter, OK. PLZ review. 


	8. One Down Two To Go

Warning: There's a lemon ½ up ahead ok…  
  
One down, three to go…  
  
Bulma was underneath Vegeta, her legs wrapped around him, while Vegeta kissed her neck.  
  
"Vegeta…" She moaned as he thrust inside of her….  
  
Vegeta woke up sweating, he looked over a the clock, it read 3:00 am. Damn same dream AGAIN. He looked down at his erection Great, just great…. Now my dreams are a cock-tease  
  
Meanwhile, Goku's Problem…  
  
Goku looked out his window down toward Chichi's window (Chichi and Goku are next door neighbors, their rooms are right next to each other, except Goku's is upstairs, and Chi's is downstairs.)  
  
That's it! Goku thought, he had made up his mind, he was gonna get back Chichi, and no one was going to get between them. He opened his window, climbed out, and jumped down. He stood outside Chichi's window before knocking on it softly a couple of times.  
  
"Goku?…" Chichi said almost falling back asleep.  
  
"Chi… Will you let me in." Goku said softly, Chichi stepped aside and Goku climbed inside her window. He looked down, and realized that he was wearing ONLY boxers, and also noticed that Chichi was wearing an almost see through white muscle shirt, and pink panties.   
  
They both blushed as they realized the situation, Goku had just snuck into Chichi's room at 3:00 am, they were almost naked, and they were an on and off couple.  
  
"Chi.." Goku said moving closer to Chichi, with their lips about an inch away. Closed the distance left between them, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a tight kiss.  
  
"Mmmm…" Chichi moaned into his mouth. They stayed there for a couple of minutes until Chichi pushed him away bringing them back to reality. "Goku we can't do this." Said as firmly as she could, even though she was fighting the urge to just jump him and pull him to the bed with her.  
  
"But why Chichi?" Goku said sadly. Gods, please don't leave me He pleaded mentally.   
  
"Why now? After we've hurt each other. And why like this?" Chichi said, while at the same time trying to convince herself she didn't want this.  
  
"Chi… This is the best way, don't you realized ever since we hit Middle School, everyone around us has been involved in our relation ship," Goku grabbed Chichi's chin forcing her to look into her eyes, "I want it to be just us. Like it was when we were kids."   
  
He hugged her tightly to him, "And if you don't want to be with me," Goku closed his eyes and forced himself not to cry at the thought, "I'll still always love you until I die…"  
  
Chichi broke away from the embrace and laid in her bed, "Good night Goku" she said as she pulled the covers up.  
  
"Damn it Chichi! Answer me!" Goku turned towards her, after a couple of minutes of silence, and Goku got fed up, he jumped on top of her grabbing her shoulders. "Chichi just say yes or no." He said with tear running down his cheeks, finally breaking down.  
  
"I don't know." Chichi finally said. She pushed Goku to lay to her side, then turned her back to him.   
  
"Well I do." Goku whispered firmly to her ear. He hugged her close to him for the third time that night. "Let's just go to sleep." He said holding her hips with one hand, while playing with her hair with the other, inadvertently grinding his hips against her behind. Oh Kami. He wanted to mean that but his body didn't.  
  
"Goku what are you doing?" Chichi gasped out.  
  
"I don't know." Goku responded ruggedly. She right, but I can't help it, I need her so much  
  
Chichi's eyes widened at Goku's actions from behind her, she was about to protest until Goku started kissing her neck. Her arm reached back to rub his head. Chichi squirmed out of bed, and started to taking her panties off.  
  
Goku stared at her as she got naked at the waist. His breath caught in his throat as she bend over to fully take of her underwear. "Chi, you are so cute" Goku said staring at her curves. He pulled her back to bed on top of him before she could take her shirt off.  
  
Chichi bend down straddling him to kiss Goku passionately. Goku held her hips down, pressing her naked crotch down to his covered erection. She pulled her lips away from him, and pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
Goku reached out to rub her breast, running his thumbs in circles on her nipples. "Your nipples are so…" Goku started.  
  
"Cute." she finished for him…………  
  
Next Morning  
  
Goku's eyes snapped open, he looked at the woman that was up against him. Yes, yes, yes… He thought celebrating mentally. He looked over at the clock 7:20, just in time. He got up and put on his boxers.  
  
"Chi…" He shook her trying to wake her up. "Get Up." Chichi's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Good morning." She said with a blush appearing on her cheeks. 


	9. Slow Process

Slow Process   
  
Krillin sat in social studies, Aww man He thought, Juu's not here today He had been looking forward to actually doing something about his feelings today, (Yah, whatever you say Krill) but apparently Kami had other plans for him.  
  
"Ok people we have a new project." The teacher said out loud getting all the students attention. "So that means you have to pick a partner, I can see that there are three missing students today, so does anybody want to volunteer to have one of them as a partner?"  
  
Yes, this is my chance Krillin raised his hand as fast as he could so that nobody else would volunteer before him, which was kinda stupid he realized since everyone else had already picked partners.   
  
"Yes Krillin, who do you want as your partner" Mrs. Snickers asked him in a monotone voice. (He he… Snickers, sorry I couldn't help it)  
  
Krillin hesitated for a moment not wanting to be obvious, even though it was a waste of time, since everyone around could tell that he had a crush on Juu, except for Juu of course. (Typical I know. BTW; if you don't know what I'm talking about think of Lizzie McGuire)  
  
Vegeta, 1st period study hall  
  
This had been going on for fifteen minutes, but Jay still couldn't get the plan that Vegeta was trying to get him into. Vegeta had just planned to explain it for five minutes, but nooo- he had to end up with idiots as his ponds.  
  
Vegeta slammed his palm down on Jay's desk getting the boys attention. And scaring him out of his seat…. Literally, Vegeta fought the urge to burst out laughing right there.  
  
"Geez Vegeta!" Jay yelled up at Vegeta in frustration, Vegeta just looked down at him boredly.  
  
"How is it my fault that you're a big sissy?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. "Look idiot! The plan is simple ok; I happen to know that Yamcha likes the new wench, all you have to do is get rid of him, while impressing her." Vegeta rolled his eyes. More like; keep yourself and scar-face busy while I work my 'charm'  
  
Goku, Math class  
  
Goku looked up from his math book and beside him to Chichi for the 15th time that period, every one in a while he would brush his palm from under the table against her leg.  
  
He went back to his book, but he wasn't doing his homework, for the first time in Goku's life he was actually writing a note in class. He folded up the paper until it was small enough to fit in his hand, he grabbed her hand from under the table and slipped her the note.  
  
Chichi had been busy trying to concentrate in math class, but it had been impossible with Goku making her blush every five minutes by either smiling at her, winking at her, rubbing her leg with his hand, grabbing her leg, or just playing footsie.   
  
She wished she could say she was annoyed, but she couldn't; she was loving it and she knew it. Chichi was just about to figure out the problem she'd been working on for the last 20 minutes, when she felt Goku hold her hand for a second and leaving a note in her palm.  
  
Chichi unwrapped the paper and read it; I Love You J. …. 


	10. Alone Time

Sorry for the late update, but I've been sick so…  
  
Also I've gotten a few reviews saying that this story is too focused on Kakarot and Chi than Vegeta and Bulma, I know that. I'm doing that in the beginning because I've noticed that in high school fics they put G/C and K/18 as secondary couples, but they never put any story too that, so work with me I'm just trying to make this story more deep.  
  
Alone time…  
  
Vegeta and Bulma sat in uncomfortable silence at the picnic table, Chichi, Goku, Krillin, and Juu were in detention because of a little incident that happened in science class….  
  
Goku stood in class wearing goggles, an apron; you know the whole nine yards for labs in science class. He was standing behind Juu, Krillin, and Chichi who were trying to get the flame to work without burning up the whole class (what?! It's a tricky concept).  
  
"Hey, let me help! Let me help!" Goku chanted behind the annoyed trio.  
  
"NO!" They all yelled at the same time, Goku turned away from the group pouting to him-self… that is until he found a box with a bunch of different lab stuff in there; a toy dinosaur, some silly-putty, a needle. Wait A NEEDLE.  
  
AHHH, A NEEDLE Goku he ran back straight into Krillin who knocked down Juu; who knocked down Chichi. And that's how it started, there were flames, actually only Krillin's shoe was on fire, but you get the point….  
  
Yamcha wasn't at the table because he was absent (he does that a lot), Jay was around somewhere, and besides Vegeta and Bulma only Piccolo was around, but he's not a big talker.  
  
Vegeta reached his hand over and grabbed Bulma's Coke, drinking all of it.  
  
"Excuse you!" Bulma glared at Vegeta, "That was mine!"  
  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma with a bored expression, and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"So, you can still keep the can." He smirked.  
  
"You are such a little twit!" Bulma grabbed the can and threw it at the large forehead sitting in front of her. Vegeta however still seemed unfazed, and kept ignoring Bulma. And if there's one thing that annoys Bulma is being ignored by annoying little pricks.  
  
"Hey B!" Jay called from behind her.  
  
Oh great, now he's here to make me over Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"So have come to swap beauty secrets with the wench" Vegeta turned his attention to Jay.  
  
"No!" Jay tried to glare at Vegeta, but then he remembered to who he was talking to.  
  
"I wanted to ask her to the dance, this Friday" Jay looked over at Bulma nervously, "Well how about it?"  
  
"Aww, still trying to fake it are you?"  
  
"Shut UP! Vegeta!" Bulma kicked him from under the table, causing Vegeta to jump up.  
  
"I a-" Bulma started.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Oh great the bell how frickin' magical Piccolo got up from his daydream to go to class.  
  
Well that's it… REVIEW 


	11. Riding In Cars With Vegeta

Riding in cars with Vegetas  
  
Vegeta was walking down the hall walking towards the parking-lot when someone pulled him into a classroom.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" He looked up to see the face of his best friend grinning down at him with his hand behind his hand like always.  
  
"What is it Kakarot, I don't feel like staying around this place for even one minute more than I have to."  
  
"Well, as you can see the four of us," Goku nodded over to Juu, Krillin and Chichi who where busy cleaning, "are stuck here after school and…"  
  
"And what! Finish the goddamn sentence for once Kakarot!"  
  
"Well-Chichi-can't-give-Bulma-a-ride-so-can-you!" Goku said really fast.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, Well… let me think… I'll get ahead… AND I get a chance to see her pissed again. He mentally smirked. "Okay Kakarot, but you owe me." He said wanting to be scary, but Goku was to busy smiling to care.  
  
Bulma was busy trying to get her locker open (goddamn I HATE those things!) She was pissed; first she couldn't get a ride from Chichi so she figured that she had to walk home. Just great! I hate this day!  
  
Vegeta came up behind Bulma to find her beating her locker with a math book. He smirked at the scene, her face was so flushed.  
  
"The locker pick a fight with you, did it Onna." He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the locker next to her, increasing his smirk even more.  
  
"Shut UP!" Bulma glared across at him. "What do you want, to just bug me right."  
  
"Actually I was here to tell you to hurry your ass up because I'm giving you a ride, but if you're really feel like walking, that's perfect for me" Vegeta reached over and easy opened the locker by slamming his fist at it.  
  
Vegeta stepped inside his car looking over at his blue-haired passenger. Bulma of course noticed, and after a few moments got annoyed.  
  
"What!" She finally snapped at him.  
  
"So, did you decide if your gonna be the instrument to hide an obvious closet-case?" Vegeta asked not hiding his cocky smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Bulma said honestly confused.  
  
"Jay." Vegeta stated simply.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked for the second.  
  
Vegeta getting annoyed at a conversation that seemed to be going no-where decided to start his car and try to ignore the woman for the rest of the ride, she was suddenly getting on his nerves.  
  
"What, you think that Jay is gay and only asked me to the dance to cover it up," Bulma 'huffed", "How stupid."  
  
Vegeta resisted the urge to slam on the brakes, shit maybe she deserved it; she didn't even bother to put her seat belt on.  
  
"Woman don't call me stupid, yes that's what I KNOW, and put your goddamn seat belt on!"  
  
"Well, he certainly didn't seem gay when we kissed." Bulma tuned the tables on Vegeta, smirking at him.  
  
Vegeta felt his face go pale for a split-second. FUCK. But then his face turned back to his normal egotistical one.  
  
"Well maybe he's really desperate to cover it up."  
  
"What? You have some serious problems Vegeta, It's not mine or Jay's fault that you weren't loved enough by your parents." Bulma once again copied Vegeta, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Like I can't get a guy…"  
  
Vegeta didn't miss that last part, "Bingo! Onna honestly do you think that a man would want to touch you and mean it?"  
  
Bulma's face turned red with anger, she looked like a tomato about to explode. She took advantage at the fact that they where at a red light, and didn't hesitate to slap him; however Vegeta caught her wrist easily.  
  
"Feisty are we?"  
  
And that's how the entire ride went, Vegeta pissing off Bulma, Bulma trying to get back at him in one way or another, but always failing, and of course Vegeta never missing a chance to piss her off all over again. Until they reached Capsule Corps.  
  
"Well bye asshole!" Bulma slammed his door.  
  
Vegeta smirked once again in victory, Wow, she loves me, she really loves me, he resisted the urge to laugh out loud, afraid he might look as crazy as Kakarot or something. 


	12. Manhood

Bulma went up to her room after 'Vegeta the douche' had dropped her off, "GOD I HATE HIM!!!" she yelled so loudly that her parents heard her from downstairs of C.C.  
  
Vegeta's dreams…  
  
Him and Bulma are in a lake standing under a waterfall, her looking like Jessica Simpson and he like Nick Lachey (**I mean like Nick**, the same tattoos on his back, his hair is dyed sort of blonde, and cut a little shorter, AND is Nick's same height) They're singing some pop romantic song.  
  
Vegeta's alarm went off, "WOW, that was a pointless dream." What the fuck is wrong with me? Next I'll be dreaming our Justin/ Britney break up His eyes bugged out at what he just thought. Ok memo to me; erase out of my mind anything that could be found in a Seventeen magazine  
  
He brushed his teeth and hopped into the shower, "Your skin upon my skin…" could be heard from his bathroom.  
  
As Vegeta drove to school he was super pissed. "GODDAMN what is wrong with me?!" "I know what I'll do, I'll just beat a couple of Bakas asses then I'll restore my manhood!"  
  
He glanced over at the passenger seat as if his 'manhood' would be in the car riding next to him. But instead he found something that made him feel worst… a stick of lip gloss!   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He squealed until he arrived at school and jumped out of his car trying to get away from the evil girl gloss. He found Kakarot and the rest of the nitwits at their table.  
  
"Hey Veggie!" Goku happily greeted.  
  
"WHAT!? IT'S NOT MINE! I DON'T WEAR LIPGLOSS!" Vegeta tweaked out at the poor confused teenager. While everyone at the table and walking by stared. Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta have you been sniffing your dog again?"  
  
Vegeta immediately jumped at the goof in front of him, and proceeded to beat the crap out of him, or at least tried to.   
  
"I'm a man!" Vegeta yelled out as he threw a punch, everyone rushed toward the boys to find out what's going on. Goku then stopped messing around and really stared at the crazy short guy in front of him.  
  
"Ok… NOW I'm serious, WHAT are you on?"  
  
Vegeta then noticed the circle that had formed around him.  
  
"Mind your own business!" Everybody scattered knowing that Vegeta did not make empty threats. He pulled 'Kakarot' somewhere where no one could hear them.  
  
"Kakarot… I'm turning into a WOMAN!"  
  
Goku starred at Vegeta, not understanding (What's new) "What!?"  
  
"Yeah I had a Nick Lachey dream" He slumped down his shoulder in a Vegeta dramatic effect.  
  
"Ahhh, Don't worry about it…" Goku waved him off, "I have dreams about you all the time and I don't worry" He left the speechless (for once) boy behind him.  
  
Another Memo to me; never sit next to Kakarot again  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've gotten into some deep shit lately, but I'll update more now, and sorry I did something stupid and I lost the few reviews that I had because I'm a retard so please give me reviews people, I need them. 


End file.
